


Blaue Blume (Nightcrawler x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the poem and concept of "Die Blaue Blume" by Joseph Freiherr von Eichendorff</p><p>(A really poor) Translation of the poem: </p><p>I'm looking for the blue flower,</p><p>I am looking and never find it</p><p>I dreamed that in the flower</p><p>My good luck bloom me.</p><p> </p><p>I wall ' re my harp</p><p>By countries, cities ' and AU'n,.</p><p>Nowhere in the round</p><p>The blue flower to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>I wall ' re since long.</p><p>Have long hoped, familiar,.</p><p>But alas, yet nowhere I</p><p>The blue Blum' looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaue Blume (Nightcrawler x Reader)

Blaue Blume (Nightcrawler x Reader)

Scratches and swipes of your fountain pen filled the otherwise silent and empty classroom as you corrected the latest English assignment your classed had turned in. A small groan escaped your lips as you were already halfway through the homework with most students having done very poorly and that was being generous, to say the least. Becoming wrapped up in your work, you were easily startled when saw a small cloud of purple smoke popped in front of you. You quickly turned invisible as it was your reaction to most scares from scary movies to people just tapping you on the shoulder unsuspectingly. Yet you soon relaxed, the color returning to your skin as you realized that the sudden scare was just a bamf, one of many that follow Kurt Wagner, otherwise known as Nightcrawler, around the school. 

"Kurt." Your heart skipped a flutter when you thought about him; his upbeat attitude and swashbuckling charm had you since you first met him and it only grew more until it became a full blown crush. But you could never tell him; you always bailed out at the last minute, either getting flustered when you approach him or turning invisible to hide your raging blush. A sudden whine from the blue furred courier brought you back to reality. 

"Well what brings you here, cutie?" You asked, babying the adorable creature with a quick scratch behind the ears. Those growing gold orbs looked at you in slight confusion until they widen, the bamf remembering it's mission and handing you a small, frail blue flower with a note tied loosely to its stem. You gave a brief inspection of the fragile blossom, its azure petals soft to the touch, then went to read the message.

Ich suche die blaue Blume,  
Ich suche und finde sie nie,  
Mir träumt, daß in der Blume  
Mein gutes Glück mir blüh`.

"Aww, how sweet!" you mused, twirling the delicate bud and poem in your hand. You knew that Kurt was such a sweetheart but this was something you never expected. How strange. The bamf gave you a toothy grin as it disappeared as quickly as it came. You sighed, placing the floral poet to the side before getting back to your papers. But the silence was short lived as another larger puff of smoke appeared and with it three more bamfs carrying armfuls of flowers in their short stubby arms. 

"More?" You watched as the bamfs dropped the numerous assortments of blossoms and buds, varying in size and shape yet always remaining the same dark cerulean hue. On top of the pile laid another note, continuing the poem from before.

Ich wand`re mit meiner Harfe  
Durch Länder, Städt` und Au'n,  
Ob nirgends in der Runde  
Die blaue Blume zu schaun.

"Kurt, what are you up to?" you mused to yourself, comparing the two notes together. Maybe there was a clue? You couldn't tell. The investigation came to a sudden halt as more bamfs arrived with even more beryl blossoms. 

"What the-" The bamfs gave you little time to react as more and more popped up, delivering armfuls after armfuls of flowers. Petals and buds began to overflow from the desk, creating a small garden of cobalt flora around the desk. When the onfall of flowers stopped, you fell back on your chair as you stared in awe at the thousands upon thousands of blossoms in front of you. The army of bamfs were watching you from the adjacent desks with one more poofing in on your desk, handing you the last card before residing with the others.

Ich wand`re schon seit lange,  
Hab lang` gehofft, vertraut,  
Doch ach, noch nirgends hab` ich  
Die blaue Blum` geschaut.

Ich liebe dich, (y/n)

"Hmm," you sighed, fondling the smooth paper beneath your fingertips. You sat there in near silence, mulling over the poem and flowers until you bit your lip and finally coming to your conclusion. You stood up and looked over at the bamfs, their attention wearing thin with the long passage of time, "Hey, can you poof Kurt here?"

The bamfs (well most of them) seemed to answer your request as the majority departed in that cloud of violet mist only to reappear with the man in question. Kurt seemed startled and maybe even a bit nervous as he recognized his surroundings then rested his eyes on you. His tail started to fidget around as he tried to explain the mess that emanated from your desk. 

"Fräulein, I can explain-" You never gave him the chance as you placed your hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer until your lips made contact. Kurt's eye widen at this sudden embrace but he quickly eased into it, placing his hands around your waist. He began to nip at your lower lip, begging for entrance which you gladly gave him. You gave a slight moan as he began to explore your mouth before having to break for some much needed air. Collecting your breath, you looked up at Kurt and beamed at the mutant. 

"You don't have to explain," you replied, placing a chaste kiss on his lips," I love you too, Kurt." 

Kurt grinned, resting his forehead against your before reconnecting with your lips once more.

"It seems I found my blaue blume after all."

~Epilouge~

Pietro was wandering down the hallway when he had to stop and rewind, looking back into one of the classroom doors. There he saw Kurt and (y/n) kissing passionately (or what he claimed he saw) against the desk while Kurt's little friends looked from the sidelines. A smirk grew on Pietro face as he took out his phone and processed to take pictures of this budding romance. He fidgeted slightly with the device before a little ding alerted him and unfortunately, the company inside of the mass test he just sent. 

"Pietro!"


End file.
